Dawnflower's Destiny
by Sunsets are the Sunrise
Summary: Young Dawnpaw lives among the winged cats of Myth Clan. After losing her mother she recives a prophecy from Hollyflower. When she becomes a warrior she decides to set off on her journey. She journeys long and far into the unknown. However, will she come back alive with the missing Festive clan and have kits? Or will she be crushed under the weight over her destiny and die?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Into the world

Dawnkit had been born not long ago. Her brother Firekit opened his first and forced her to open hers.

"Where in Starclan are you two going?" Her mother Leafswirl meowed.

"Well... we thought we'd go see camp." Dawnkit meow.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Shadowkit meowed.

"You're hardly even 3 moons!" his sister Brightkit chided.

"We'll show them around!" Shadowkit meowed to Leafswirl.

"Okay. Go on little ones." she nosed them.

Shadowkit took lead around Myth Clan's camp.

"There's the apprentice den. Brightkit and I will be there in 4 moons." he meows.

"We'll miss you when you leave." Dawnkit sniffs.

"Don't worry, It's not like we're going away forever." Shadowkit touches his nose to her ear.

"Dawnkit!" her father, Stagsoar padded over and licked her between her ears.

"Hi Stagsoar!" Firekit chided.

"First time out of the nursery, eh?" he purrs.

"Yeah Brightkit and Shadowkit are showing us around." Dawnkit meows.

"You should really start stretching your wings." he stretches his broad white wings.

"I really wish I could use them already!" Shadowkit tries flapping his.

"You'll have to wait a while yet youngster." Stagsoar meows.

"Hey Stagsoar! Can you join Hazelwing's hunting patrol?" Roseheart calls.

"Sure!" he calls back. He leaned towards us and licked Dawnkit's cheek.

"Bye." he pads away. "Wanna keep exploring?" Shadowkit meows.

"Sure. I'm going to visit Primrosetail." Dawnkit meowed remembering her mother mentioning Primrosetail, her grandmother.

"Let's bring a mouse while we're at it." Brightkit chirps. Dawnkit grabbed a fat juicy mouse and padded in.

"Dawnkit! Firekit!" Primrosetail croaked. "Hi Primrosetail." she mumbled through the mouse.

"And you've brought prey!" Owlwing licks his lips. They stayed for a while then Honeypetal and Leafswirl called them.

"You youngsters should go back." Robinwing nosed Shadowkit and Dawnkit.

They raced over to the nursery and their mothers' washed them clean. "Did she wash you this hard?" Firekit complained.

"No." she chided teasingly. "Why you!" Firekit tackled her.

They tousled for a while then Leafswirl nudged them towards her milk-warm belly. They had milk for a while then she yawned. "Go to sleep little one." Leafswirl meowed gently

 **7 Moons later**

"Wait for me!" newly named, Dawnpaw cried.

"Slow slug!" her brother Firepaw purrs.

She panted trying to catch up with her brother.

"Slow down you two!" Hazelwing gasped.

"Yeah! This is a hunting patrol not a race!" Eagleclaw meows.

"Crazy apprentices." Tumbletail grumbles through clenched teeth.

"We're faster than you at least!" Shadowpaw calls over his shoulder.

"Not funny!" Poppyflower meows.

"Keep going!" Brightpaw suppresses a murrow of laughter.

The 4 apprentices ran then stopped the Mountain clan border.

"I win!" Brightpaw jumped up flapping her wings.

"Well... look at here.. the half – bird apprentices." Nightpaw snarls.

"We haven't even crossed the border!" Dawnpaw protests.

"That's right Nightpaw. Lets keep going." her mentor, Bolttail, meows.

Then, their mentors appeared panting and sweating. The apprentices collapsed in laughter. "Come on you lot. Lets hunt." Hazelwing nudges Dawnpaw.

They hunted for a while and then went back.

She had a fat blackbird, she wanted to give it to her mother to share with her father.

When she got back she saw her mother's body in the middle of the clearing.

"Leafswirl!" she dropped her blackbird and pelted to her side.

"I'm sorry. She was hit by a monster on the thunder path." Commetstar meows gravely.

"Hollyflower! Save her! Please!" Firepaw cries.

"I'm sorry Firepaw it's too late. She's dead." Hollyflower meows.

"NO! MOM! PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE DEAD!" she shook her.

Her father held a paw out and stopped her. She pressed close to him and cried.

Stagsoar was crying too. Same with Honeypetal and Robinwing.

"You were the only one who saw Whitekit before she died. No one understood me grief except for you..." Honeypetal buried her nose into her friend's fur.

"I love you Leafswirl..." Stagsoar licked his mate's cheek one last time.

"You... you were the greatest mom I could ever have... I wish... you didn't have to die..." she cried licking her mother's fur.

She sat vigil that night and the next morning Shadowpaw was behind her.

"I'm so sorry. Leafswirl was... an amazing cat." he touched her muzzle with his.

"You should rest. I'll bring you some freshkill later." he murmurs gently in her ear.

She nods and slept. At sunhigh Shadowpaw was standing over her with a mouse "Thank you Shadowpaw." she meows.

He nods and pads out of the den leaving her with the mouse.

Why did you have to die, Leafswirl?

Hai guys! I'm Dawn Nakamura! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Dawnflower's destiny! If there is anything I need to change PLEASE tell me! Thank you for reading! It'll be a little while before the next few chapters, sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The prophecy**

"Wake up! It's dawn already!" Shadowpaw meows, nosing her.

Three moons ago she had lost her mother. Leaf-bare had been tough, but her father had helped her through.

"Sorry.." she grunted rising to her paws.

"Hazelwing & Tumbletail are waiting for us." he purrs.

"I'm going!" she shoves him with one paw.

"It's about time too!" Fire paw walks in.

"Why are you two so mean to me?" she teases.

"Cause, we feel like it." Shadowpaw touches his nose to hers.

They went on a hunting patrol and then Dawnpaw scented something unusual.

"The Mountain clan border is off a bit." she hisses.

"Correct young one." a cat meows.

"We've been spotted..." a Mountain clan warrior snarls.

"What have you been doing?!" Tumbletail snarls in return.

"Remarking our scent markers." he meows.

"Then, are you on our territory?!" Hazelwing hisses.

"Oh, I don't know... taking your territory?" he meows mockingly.

Dawnpaw charged at the cat biting his neck.

He yowled in pain and scrambled away.

"Wolfstep! What... Oh I see." a she-cat meows.

"Get off our territory!" Tumbletail leaps in front of Hazelwing.

"Then you'll have to fight for it!" Wolfstep leaps at him.

"Get away from my mentor!" Shadow paw leaps at the tom.

The she-cat hissed and dragged Wolfstep back.

Shadowpaw leaped, nut the tom bat him easily away with a paw.

"Shadowpaw!" she leaps to the fallen apprentices side.

"If you come here again... We'll shred you. Stay off our territory in the future." Tumbletail lifted his muzzle.

"We'll be ready for it." they hare away into the trees.

"Come on. Get up, Hollyflower will see to you. You'll be fine." she meows nosing him to his feet.

"I'm okay.." he meows tartly.

"Lean against my shoulder." she offers.

She felt his weight press against her.

His scent soothed her. It was almost as good as being next to her mom.

Just almost.

"Shadowpaw!" Honeypetal screeched as they struggled into camp.

"I'm okay." he mutters through clenched teeth.

"Dawnpaw. Get him in my den. NOW." Hollyflower meows.

She stretched "now" because it was important.

She helped Shadowpaw to Hollyflower's den.

She softly rasped her tongue over his ear and he flinched.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No. It stings a bit though." he sighs.

"But we have to clean the wound so it doesn't get infected." Otterpaw meows.

Otterpaw was a new apprentice, she was Shadowpaw's brother.

She was from a later litter, she had become Hollyflower's apprentice two moons ago.

"I know, I know..." he rests his muzzle on his paw.

"Hey, there always is a bright side to everything. After your healed we can chase mice together, okay?" she chided. "That sounds great." he purrs.

 **5 moons later**

"Starclan honors you for your wisdom and kindness. I name you Dawnflower."

Commetstar lays his muzzle on her head she licked his shoulder.

"Shadowclaw! Fireclaw! Brightfur! Dawnflower!" the clan cheered.

"Warriors... at last.." she sighed.

"I know we've worked hard for it." Shadowclaw whispers in her ear.

"Time to sit vigil." Commetstar motions them.

They sat through the chilly night and at dawn Commetstar pads out.

"Your vigil is over. Find a nest to sleep in." he purrs.

She curled up in a nest near Brightfur and fell fast asleep.

Then, she woke up at sunhigh.

"*Yawn* Brightfur." she murmurs.

"Yeah?" she sat up.

"Lets go hunting." she suggested.

"You're so on." she purrs.

Her brother was still sleeping so they left.

"So, Where to?" Brightfur asked.

"I was thinking near the Mythstone.

It's pretty shady over there." she suggested.

"Nice. So whoever comes back with the most prey gets...

What do you think?" Brightfur asks.

"Well... First pick at fresh kill pile?" she meows.

"You're so on." Bright fur fluffed her wings.

Her own wings were white like her father's

Brightfur's were Black like her father's.

"Ready? Go!" she cried.

They set off in different directions looking for prey to stalk.

"DAWNFLOWER!" Shadowclaw burst. out of the bracken

"Shadowclaw?"she dropped her mouse. Why did his pelt smell of fear?

"I was so worried about you!" he laps her cheek.

"Why? Because Brightfur and I went hunting?" she teases gently.

"No! Maybe next time tell us were you guys are going so I don't nearly die of a heart attack!"

he hisses between licks.

She purrs again and touches her nose to his muzzle.

"Come on and help me! Brightfur and I are in a competition on who can catch more fresh kill!" she chirps.

"Lets go then!" he says.

In the end they brought back, 2 rabbits, a thrush, and 4 mice.

When they padded into camp Brightfur greeted her with a flick of her tail.

"How much?" Brightfur asks.

"7 in total we got, 2 rabbits, a thrush, and 4 mice." she replies.

"Nice! We got 7 too. Instead of eating this we should take it to the elders." Shadowclaw meows.

"Let's go then!" Dawnflower snatches up 3 mice.

Brightfur grabs a vole, Shadowclaw a rabbit, and Fireclaw a mouse.

"Hello?" Dawnflower mumbled through her mice.

"Dawnflower! Fireclaw!" Primrosetail purrs.

"Hi Primrosetail, Owlwing, Robinfeather." Shadowclaw dips his head and drops his prey.

"Thank you." Robinfeather meows.

"Dawnflower! Shadowclaw! Brightfur! Fireclaw! I want you to come to the gathering!" Commetstar calls.

"We should go." Shadowclaw meows touching his nose to her muzzle.

Right before Dawnflower left Primrosetail leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I hope you and Shadowclaw have kits together soon. We've been without kits for the past 3 moons."

She flushed and padded after Shadowclaw. "What did Primrosetail tell you?" he asks.

"Nothing!" her ears shot up, embarrassed. Shadowclaw purred and licked her cheek.

When they arrived at the gathering she immediately went searching for Roseheart, her best friend.

Her brother, Chickenstar, was leader of Festive Clan.

She took a sniff but couldn't smell Festive Clan anywhere!

Silentstar leaped up onto the Great rock and called the clans together.

"Festive Clan has left the forest. Twolegs have taken over their territory and they have left." he meows gravely.

"WHAT?!" she gasps shuddering.

"How did you know, Silentstar?" Shadowclaw hissed.

"We saw them leaving the territory and they gave us a parting gift." he drops a dawn flower in front of Great Rock.

After the gathering Hollyflower pelts up to her.

"Dawnflower! I had a sign!" she gasps.

"What is it about?" she meows curiously.

"When Silentstar dropped the dawn flower I saw Festive Clan and the flower was following it. Then the cats followed the flower back to fortress!" she meows.

"Does that mean..." she gasps.

"Yes, that means you are destined to bring Festive Clan back to the clans, were they belong." Hollyflower meows.

No! How was she destined to bring Festive Clan back?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Start of the Journey**

"Dawnflower? Are you okay?" Shadowclaw meows in concern.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" her ears shot in the air in embarrassment.

"Just wanted to make sure." he says lapping at her cheek.

She presses closer to him and purrs gently.

"Dawnflower?" Otterpaw meows.

"Yeah?" she blushes under her purple fur.

"Hollyflower and I need to talk to you." she says motioning her with a flick of her tail.

"Can I come to?" Shadowclaw asks hopefully.

"You should have a hear too."she purrs.

"Shadowclaw! Come hunting with me!" Doveheart calls.

The white tortoiseshell had been calling for Shadowclaw.

"Sorry, tell me later will you?" he calls over his shoulder.

She hisses under her breath, "My brother is a hopeless romantic. He'll come around." Otterpaw says.

She sadly pads after her.

"Dawnflower! You're time is up! You MUST find Festive Clan!" Hollyflower meows.

"I can't! I can't possibly be that cat!" she shook her head desperately.

"At least give me a few more moons to think about it!" she gasps. 

"You've had enough time! You have to! What about Roseheart?" she hisses.

Her best friend, gone. She HAD to find them.

"I'll leave tonight." she meows.

"Good, Otterpaw will bring you traveling herbs. DON'T tell Shadowclaw about this." she says.

Her ears flattened against her head.

"It's for you're own good."Otterpaw meows.

"I won't." she nods.

"Expect to be gone a few moons. Or more. You must come back with Festive Clan." Otterpaw meows.

"I need to talk to Shadowclaw." she meows.

"I just said.." Hollyflower meows.

"No, It's just to tell him that I love him. If he doesn't reply I should be good to go." she says.

She pads out into the clearing to see Doveheart and Shadowclaw sharing tongues.

"Shadowclaw? Can I talk to you? I mean... if you don't mind Doveheart..." she stammers.

"Of course not!" she purrs flicking her ear.

"Yeah?" he pads after her.

"We need to talk." she meows.

"What about?" he asks.

"Shadowclaw?" she asks bracing herself for the embarrassment.

"Yes?" he meows.

"I love you." she meows.

He was absolutely silence.

She didn't expect an answer so she padded away leaving him there alone.

She pushed through the barrier and Otterpaw bounced up to her.

"So? What did he say?" she chirps.

"He didn't give me an answer..." she whimpered sadly.

"Dawnflower..." Otterpaw murmurs.

"I'm good to go." she lifts her chin.

"Dawnflower!" Talonpaw, Cloverpaw, Redpaw and Tinypaw bounded up to her.

"Hello little ones" she purrs.

"We're playing "Mouse Toss" wanna play?" Redpaw asks.

"If you're playing with the kits... maybe." she purrs.

"Yeah! Badgerkit, and Bramblekit are waiting!" Talonpaw meows through the mouse. 

"Okay, in a little bit I'll need to talk to Hollyflower." she purrs.

"Let's go!" Talonpaw raced away kicking up dust.

From a little while away she saw Shadowclaw padding into camp.

Doveheart looked like she was greeting her, he ignored her and started padding over to her.

She followed after the apprentices and didn't look back.

That night she got up at moonhigh and headed to Hollyflower's den.

"Just in time." Otterpaw meows.

"Good, the herbs?" she asks politely.

"Yes, Here you go. They'll help you on your journey." Otterpaw meows.

"Thank you." she dips her head and gulped them down.

"I wish you good luck." she touches her nose to Dawnflower's muzzle.

"Thanks again. You'll make a wonderful medicine cat." she purrs.

"Goodbye. May Star Clan light your path." Otterpaw meows.

"And yours" she backs out of the den.

She quietly pads out the camp using the dirt place tunnel.

"Goodbye for a long time... Shadowclaw... I love you." she murmured.

And with that she raced through the tunnel.

"This is my destiny, I must find Festive Clan." she murmured determinedly.

 **Shadowclaw's P.O.V.**

"Shadowclaw? Can you wake up Dawnflower? I want her for a hunting patrol." Rippleclaw asks.

"Sure." he meows.

Yesterday, Dawnflower had told him that she loved him.

She meant a lot to him, did he love her too? 

The way she looked at him and her warm gaze soothed him.

"Dawnflower?" he calls.

She wasn't there, maybe she was taking a walk or hunting...

"Sorry Rippleclaw. She might have gone hunting." he shook his head.

"Brightfur?" he suggests.

"Not in there either." Shadowclaw meows.

"Okay. You can come too if you want." Rippleclaw meows.

"Sorry, I'm going to look for Dawnflower and Brightfur." he padded away.

"Did Dawnflower leave?" he asked himself.

"SHADOWCLAW!" Brightfur gasps.

"Yeah?" he replies calmly.

"You have to help me! It's Dawnflower! She's gone! I can't find her!" she cries pressing closer to him.

"What?!" he gasps.

"I couldn't find her when I woke up at dawn." she cried.

"Dawnflower was in Hollyflower's den yesterday! I'll go talk to Otterpaw." he bolts back into camp.

"Otterpaw!" he bursts into the medicine cat den.

"Oh, Shadowclaw." she meows.

"Dawnflower. Where is she?!" he snarls.

"How would I know?" she turns around calmly.

"You were talking to her yesterday! You must know." he dug is claws into the earth.

"Sure. Like I'd know were she went." she rolls her eyes.

"Tell me NOW." he snarls.

"After you broke her heart? Sure, like I'd tell you." she hisses.

"What did I do?" he meows in shock.

"You didn't answer her." Otterpaw meows.

"I was so shocked I couldn't say anything." he reasons.

"She loved you dearly, I don't believe you!"she meows.

"I loved her too!" he blurted out.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" she snarls.

"What have I done..." he dug his claws into the ground, again.

"She's okay. She knew the pain that was coming. She was prepared to leave." she meows.

"Then?! Why did you give her traveling herbs?!" Brightfur meows.

"You do know." he meows coldly.

"I do know." she curls back into her nest.

"Tell me! You know I love her! I need to know! I need her back!" he snarls.

"She is on a quest, you cannot change her destiny." she meows before falling asleep.

Destiny? What...

"We'd better tell Commetstar." Brightfur meows.

"Let's go." he meows head down.

"Are you two okay?" Rippleclaw asks.

"Come into Commetstar's den you should hear this too." Brightfur meows.

They enter Commetstar's den and dip their heads.

"Yes?" he meows.

"Dawnflower has gone missing, apparently the medicine cats know, but they won't tell us." he meows sadly.

"I'll go tell the clan." he meows grief in his eyes.

He called the clan together and told them. 

"WHAT?!" Stagsoar gasps.

"Hollyflower and Otterpaw do know were they are." Commetstar meows.

"She has asked to keep it a secret." Hollyflower meows.

"I must know! I am her father!" he snarls leaping at the she cat.

"Leave her alone!" Daisyheart screeches.

"Leave it be!" Fireclaw meows.

His father sheathes his claws.

"Dawnflower would have wanted this. Let Starclan light her path." he murmurs sadly.

This was all his fault. If only he had said, "I love you too." If she never came back it would be all his fault. May Starclan light you're path my love, I wish the best of luck on your quest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: More cats?!**

Dawnflower's P.O.V:

"Where am I?" Dawnflower looks around frantic. The leafbare snow covered the scent a bit but, it defiantly smelled of twolegs and she didn't want to be caught by any of them.

"Hi there." a cat meows. She looked around but didn't hear where the meow was coming from.

"Who are you?" she sniffs the air.

The cat purrs and she tries looking around again, "Was it a kittypet?" she asked herself.

"I'm in the tree." the cat meows again.

Above her was a small pear tree and a brown tabby she-cat was sitting in the tree looking down at her.

"Who are you?" she calls.

She smelled of Mountainclan. "I'm Finchsong of Mountainclan." she jumps down. So she was right... "Are you..." she gasps.

"Echosong told me there would be 2 other cats." she cuts Dawnflower off.

"Hollyflower didn't say anything about this..." she meows uncertainly.

"So are you two the other cats?" a tom meows.

"Hi there. Yes, did Leafdapple send you to bring back Festiveclan?" Finchsong asks politely.

"Yes, I'm Ravenwhisper." he meows.

The black tabby tom had jet black fur, just like Shadowclaw... It hurt to look at him but she forced herself to be polite.

"Hi! When did you guys leave?" she asks. The thing that was bothering her was, how did they all meet up in the same place?... at the same time?...

"I left a couple of heartbeats ago." Ravenwhisper purrs.

"I left at moonhigh." Dawnflower meows. She observed Ravenwhisper closely, he had brown eyes... almost like Shadowclaw...

"I left... during my hunting patrol." Finchsong meows.

"So, should we get started?" Ravenwhisper asks.

"Sure. So, let's start at Moonclan's territory. That's were they left in the first place." Dawnflower meows.

"Great idea. Let's try to be stealthy and sneaky, we don't want to get caught." Finchsong meows in reply.

Dawnflower's pads tingled with excitement, she was part of the trio that would bring Festiveclan back to the forest! The adventure would be hard but, it would be worth it in the end, she'd have a nice story to bring back. If she did come back...

"Come on!" Ravenwhisper calls. His tail twitching in excitement, she wished it were Shadowclaw with her... If only he had said,"I love you too."

She gulped back tears and choked, "Coming..." she padded towards him. "I smell a patrol!" Finchsong gasps getting down. Dawnflower crouched beside Ravenwhisper and crept forward one paw at a time.

"Have you seen Ravenwhisper?" A Moonclan warrior cat snarls. "No! Who is he?!" Stagsoar snarls. "Oh no! Two patrols! We have to leave now!" she hisses under her breath.

"Let's get going, this way." Ravenwhisper pushes ahead, she padded be hind them. Her wings trembled and her fur fluffed up. Ravenwhisper's tail touched her pelt. "Wait, I think we should keep low." he meows.

"Okay, You're the fastest here so get through ahead and Finchsong and I will stay, tell us when it's safe to go." she meows. His gaze burned into her gaze, "Okay, stay safe you two." he pads off.

"Ravenwhisper has a crush on you!" Finchsong teases. They had only met, she's already teasing? "Let her be! It's just part of becoming friends!" she told herself. "He does not!" her ears shot up in the air with embarrassment.

"Sure, right after you two stared at each other for a whole moon!" Finchsong got down. "Guys! Come on!" Ravenwhisper meows.

Finchsong shot an amused glance at Dawnflower and padded after him. She padded after them and they continued journeying through Moonclan territory until they reached the mountain side.

"Finally! Out of clan territory!" Dawnflower fluffed her wings.

"Can you actually fly with those?" Ravenwhisper asks.

"Yeah." she meows. She stretches her wings and runs, taking off. "Cool! I wish I could fly like that!" Finchsong calls from below.

"Nice. Can you smell anything?" Ravenwhisper calls. She could his brown eyes staring intensely at her which made her blush. She tasted the air and could only smell danger... hawk...

"Guys! Take shelter!" she screeches. They looked at her like she was crazy, but obeyed. She saw the hawk coming and she snarled. The hawk screed and dove at her. She used the fighting moves and tactics that Hazelwing taught her.

"Die! You feathered monster! You're the prey not me!" she hissed as the hawks talons scraped her shoulder. She quickly bit it's neck and it fell still. It plunged down as she dove after it.

"Dawnflower!" Ravenwhisper gasps. His pelt fluffed up in fear. "Don't worry! It's dead!" she calls landing on the ground. She prods it with a paw and nudges it towards him. His eyes widened when she nudged it to him.

"Go on mousebrain! Have you never eaten hawk before?" she flicks his ear with her tail. A purr rumbles in his throat, "No, I never thought warriors could catch them!" he meows through his purr.

"Hey you two! Are you going to just going to stand there staring at each other?" Finchsong snorts in amusement. "You know she does have a point. Let's eat." Dawnflower meows.

They crouched down to eat the hawk, after they finished they traveled on into the mountains. "Where do you guys want to rest?" she meows. "S...so..me wh..ere... ww...warm..." Finchsong shivered.

"I'll scout ahead since you two are frozen!" Dawnflower purrs. She leaped ahead of them and raced through the snow. She finally found a cave that was warm and dry. "Finchsong! Ravenwhisper!" she cried.

The two cats purred as they saw the cave. "Shelter... Thank you Starclan!" Ravenwhisper meowed. The three cats curled up and slept.

When she went to sleep closing her sleepy eyes she would have sworn her pelt was touching with Ravenwhisper's.

 **Shadowclaw's P.O.V**

"Dawnflower..." he murmured, he rested in his nest. He wished Dawnflower was here with him. How could he have been so mousebrained?! If only he had replied to her...

"Shadowclaw?" Honeypetal meows. His mother's golden pelt shone in the sun when he looked up.

She looked down at him with such gentle eyes.

"Yes?" he looks up at her with dull eyes. "Oh sweetie... It's alright, Starclan has special plans for her, she'll come back." she meows comfortingly.

"Mom! It's all my fault she left! She told me that she loved her, but I didn't say anything! If only I had replied..." he grit his teeth.

"Sweetie. Remember, Even if you had replied she still would have left." she purrs walking out of the den. Come to think of it... his mom did have a point...

"Oh Dawnflower... I'm so sorry..." he sat down again. He wish he could have told her he loved her even if she was going to leave anyways...

He got up and went to Hollyflower's den. He was going to ask Hollyflower to help him walk in a cat's dream. More specifically Dawnflower's dreams.


End file.
